Jacob Black, Wedding Crasher
by Fictionjunnkie
Summary: An unexpected visitor causes havoc during Bella's wedding, but will she turn on him? A Dream or a Nightmare? A One-shot with two endings, and please no flaming! Read&Review!


A/N: A one-shot with two endings, though they're both a bit Edward-bashing, and it's a dream, so that's my lame excuse if any of the characters are OOC…. Anywho, ya, please review!

Bella stood in front of the mirror, anxiously examining herself in front of the mirror. Alice stood on one side of her, in a shocking red dress. Angela was on her other side, in the same red dress. Bella thought that she looked hideous compared to her two gorgeous friends. "I'm so ugly!" Bella said, annoyed. "And these heels are death traps, Alice! I'll fall flat on my face!"

"Charlie wouldn't let you fall." Angela tried to reassure her, as Alice gave Bella a disapproving look. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a soft knocking of the door.

Edward's voice sailed through the door, saying "Can I come in?" In a flash Alice was over to the opening door.

"No looking at the bride before the ceremony!" She scolded him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"He's also supposed to tell you that the oh-so-important ceremony is going to start in 5 minutes, so get a move on, ladies." Emmett said, muffled by the door.

"We'll be out in a second." Angela called. Alice came back to Bella, who looked warily at her.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, I just want to put the finishing touch on." she said, picking up a small box. "It was Esme's." The box cover was opened up to reveal a beautifully sparkling tiara of diamonds and silver. "She said you should wear it." Bella's hands were trembling as she picked up the crown, and placed it on her head.

"It looks like it was made to sit on your head." Angela commented. Bella couldn't have agreed more.

"Ok, show time ladies." Charlie called, poking his head into the room, as organ music played in the background. "Wow," he breathed "You look beautiful Bells." he said as he went up to her and hugged her. He led her to the large tent behind the Cullen's mansion. Alice lined up next to Jasper as Emmett proffered his arm to Angela, who looked apprehensive as she accepted it. The wedding march began, and Alice and Jasper started to slowly walk down the aisle in between the rows of white, foldable chairs. After they got half way to the makeshift alter, Emmett and Angela began to walk at the same slow rate.

As they neared the half way point, marked with white balloons (by Alice), Bella began to panic. _I can't do this, I can't do this. _

Her father whispered "You can do this." as if he was reading her mind. He began to walk, slightly pulling her with him. She marveled at how she stayed upright in the break-your -ankle heels on her feet.

She glanced, and her Edward was looking at her with those glorious golden eyes. She reached the end of the isle without incident (a miracle in itself) and she faced Edward.

The minister began "We are gathered here today-" but was interrupted by loud growling noise. Everyone looked to the left as a large, russet colored wolf crashed through the tent wall. Edward sprung toward it as it ran at Bella. The guests began screaming as the wolf sunk its fangs into Edward's marble white flesh, and tore off his arm.

Alternate endings:

**Dream: **He kept tearing apart the 'beautiful' vampire, throwing the pieces onto a fire that had appeared out of nowhere. Jacob's tail twitched in his sleep, and he whimpered in pleasure. _He's gonna get it, one of these days._ He thought in his sleep, grinning wolf-ily.

**Nightmare: **Then the wolf turned its attention to Bella, who looked shocked, furious, and panicky. The wolf plowed over Bella, and 'gently' tossed her onto its back. Edward roared at it, enraged, but strangely unable to move. The other blood-suckers seemed immobile. The wolf kept running, until he got to a clearing in the woods. He gazed at Bella, and she looked back at him with love, gratitude, and compassion. Then, suddenly, she lunged at him, her teeth growing to points, and her flowerily scent changing quickly to the sickly sweet smell of vampires.

Jacob woke up with a start, and leapt to his paws. _I am not going to let Bella become one of them. _He thought, as he raced through the forest. It was a long way to Forks….


End file.
